


Plates and Sheets

by NellyHarrison



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Engaged, F/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Jerica; registering for wedding gifts please? :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plates and Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written a Teen Wolf fic, but this one was pretty fun to write. Enjoy!

“This is _torture_.”

“Shut up and pick a plate set,” Erica scolded, looking over at him with a look.  “I promise when we finish this, we’ll go home and I’ll do that thing that you like,” she offered, moving her hands up his arms to his shoulders and smirking.

“Promise?” he asked, still annoyed slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Promise,” she nodded, leaning up and kissing him quickly before pulling away and looking back at the plates.  She and Jackson had been together for a few years now, and he’d popped the question last Christmas when they were with the pack.  With Derek, Isaac, and Boyd’s blessings, of course.  The wedding was still several months away, but Lydia basically told them if they didn’t register for gifts soon, she wasn’t going to get them anything.  “Now what set do you want?”

“You ask me like you’re not just going to end up picking the one you want,” he commented, raising an eyebrow when she looked back at him.  “Am I wrong?”

“I’d take what you had to say into consideration,” she insisted, then rolled her eyes when he just stared at her like she was full of shit.  “Fine, you’re right.  Why don’t you go look at the sheets?  I know how particular you are about your thread count.”

“Hey, I don’t see you complaining when you sleep on them,” he shot back, then kissed her cheek before walking over to the sheets.  Erica looked over the plates for a few more minutes before picking the ones she wanted and heading over to where Jackson was supposed to be.

As she turned the corner, she saw some girl seemingly flirting with him.  Glaring, she walked over and crossed her arms over her chest.  “What do we have here?”

“Hey baby,” Jackson greeted, sensing her anger but not at all phased.  He wrapped his arm around her and smiled.  “Do you remember Danny’s sister?”

Realization passed over her and she smiled awkwardly.  “Hey Lucy.  How are you?” she asked.

“Pretty good.  I was just congratulating Jackson on the wedding.  From what I’ve heard from Danny, you’re basically perfect for him.  I’ll admit, I never thought that Jackson would find anyone he’d deem ‘worthy’ enough to marry,” she joked, making Jackson scoff and Erica laugh.

“Trust me, I was just as shocked when he proposed,” Erica admitted, smiling over at her fiance.  He leaned down and kissed her, which had Lucy smiling.  Since Jackson and Danny had been so close growing up, Jackson was like a brother to her.  She was glad he was happy.

“Well as cute as this is, I should get going.  I’m helping my cousin register for her baby shower.  Congratulations you guys.  Seriously,” she told them, smiling brightly before heading off, leaving the happy couple behind.

“Did you figure out what sheets you wanted?” Erica asked him, pecking his lips a few more times before wiping her lipstick off his lips.

“Yeah, I think I did.  How much more of this do we have to do?” he asked, one hand running up and down her back.  “I want to get home so I can cash in on your promise.”

She smiled and looked around, thinking of whatever else she needed to get.  “We really should go pick utilities, but I guess we could come back tomorrow and do that.”

“Or,” Jackson started, pulling her closer and smirking in that way that she loved, “ _you_ could come back and pick whatever you want while I stay at home?”

“Nice try,” she replied, laughing softly and pulling away.  “Utilities now.  Sex later,” she declared, walking away as Jackson groaned.  “Come on, honey.  We need to pick out a microwave and a toaster and a-”

“Yeah, yeah, utilities.  I got it,” he grumbled, following after her.  He hated registering for wedding gifts, but at the end of this, he got Erica as a wife.  Sure, he thought there was no point to picking out plates and umbrella holders and pots, but Erica did, and he would do anything to make her happy.  He had changed, and she was a huge part of that.  He loved her more than anything and he would love her for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is welcomed and encouraged! :)


End file.
